


Revised Utopian Oath

by estelendur



Category: Terra Ignota - Ada Palmer
Genre: Gen, Utopia, Utopian Oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelendur/pseuds/estelendur
Summary: The Utopian Oath, revised for a world in which Utopia does not supply my needs because it does not exist
Kudos: 12





	Revised Utopian Oath

I hereby renounce the right to complacency, and vow lifelong to take only what minimum of leisure is necessary to my productivity, viewing health, happiness, rest, and play as means, not ends, and though I must work to provide my needs, to the fullest extent possible I commit the produce of my labors to our collective effort to redirect the path of human life away from death and towards the stars


End file.
